FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of gas detecting devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for detecting gases of predetermined types which includes means for mounting a testing tube on a housing over a receiver having an opening therethrough and with a sleeve mounted above the opening in a position so that when a testing tube is positioned in the sleeve, a switch is actuated to operate a fan to draw air through the tube.